peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 April 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-04-09 ; Comments *Start of show: ”Right, so what you’re saying is I just talk into this thing here and then press this button.” Soledad Brothers: “My name is Johnny, you deal with me now…” *The show is from Peel Acres, with JP slightly jetlagged, back from his month-long trip to New Zealand and India – “the first holiday that the Pig and I have had, the first proper holiday, although you could argue that our entire lives are a holiday, in many years.” Music acquired from both countries features in the show, including Samoan Christian rap. *In New Zealand, Peel met up with legendary whistling and birdsong star Ronnie Ronalde, who is due to tour the UK shortly - and a session from the great man is now in prospect (first broadcast 23 May 2002). *A listener asks if there's any chance of a box set of Viv Stanshall sessions: "Well, it's one of those faintly frustrating, in fact very frustrating, things. Because John Walters always wanted Viv Stanshall to release the things that he did for these programmes on record. But Viv being Viv always wanted to go away and re-record them, and also being Viv, never got very far with the project, which is a pity." *At the end of the month, JP is due to DJ at the second weekend of the upcoming All Tomorrow’s Parties, curated that year by Steve Albini and Shellac. *Peel says the Stevie Wonder track played here had followed him around NZ. Recalls that he debuted and played the LP (Talking Book) in its entirety back in 1972. Says John Walters had been a great Stevie Wonder fan. *JP says he’ll give the name of the Sadistik Exekution album that provides the final track of the night at another time. *News: Funeral of Queen Mother. Session *None: Soul Center (aka Thomas Brinkmann), recorded live at Fabric, London, 2002-04-06. Tracklisting *Soledad Brothers: Break ‘Em On Down (LP – Steal Your Soul And Dare Your Sprit To Move) Estrus *Musafir: Hanji Mara Lalou Sa (LP – Gypsies Of Rajasthan) Blue Flame *Jakob: A Moment From Different Angles (LP – Subsets Of Sets) Midium *Pitch Black: The 48 Skanks (LP – Electronomicon) Kog Transmissions *Ronnie Ronalde: In A Monastery Garden *Ermehn: Is It True? (LP – Samoans Part II) Deepgrooves *Nina Nastasia: I Go With Him (LP – The Blackened Air) Touch And Go *Orbital: Chime (Live Style mix) (12” single) FFRR *Three Ginx: Whistling Under The Moon (Pig's Big 78 2002) *Concord Dawn: The Drill (12” single) Kog Transmissions/Low Profile *Brunettes: Moon In June Stuff (LP – Holding Hands, Feeding Ducks) white label *Soul Center live at Fabric *Aqua Vista: Everybody’s Favorite Alien (2x7” EP – The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Linval Thompson: Jah Jah The Conqueror (LP – Dubwise And Otherwise 2) Blood And Fire *Chris Knox: Everyone’s Cool (LP – Beat) Flying Nun *Appendix Out: First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (EP – A Warm And Yeasty Corner) Shingle Street *Epsilon-Blue: We B Movin (LP – We Have A Responsibility To Our Shareholders) Kog Transmissions *Meterman: City Hum (12” - Meterman) Metermusic *Stevie Wonder: I Believe (When I Fall In Love It Will Be Forever) (LP – Talking Book) Tamla Motown *Derrero: Lean On Me Comfort (LP – Comb The Breaks) Sylem *Sadistik Exekution: Darth (LP – Fukk) Osmose File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20020409.mp3 *b) John Peel From New Zealand 09.04.02 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 01:15:49 ;Other *a) Many thanks to those who recorded and shared this show. Good stereo sound at 128 kbps. *b) Edited version of show in excellent sound at 320 kbps. ;Available *a) Originally shared on John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002), now available on Mooo. *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online